Frauentausch mit den Cullens
by Lillianna08D
Summary: Emmett meldet Esme für die Sendung Frauentausch an und sie tauscht Plätze mit Ellen Smith. Ellen erzieht ihre Kinder streng so dass sie die höchsten Stellen in der Gesellschaft einnehmen können.


Kapitel 1

Emmett Cullen langweilte sich. Er hatte die perfekte Frau, adoptierte Eltern die er liebte, Brüder zum Ringen und Schwestern zum Ärgern. Kurzum sein Leben war eigentlich perfekt. Trotzdem, er wollte etwas Spannendes mit seiner Familie unternehmen. Als er dann am Abend am Fernsehen war, entdeckte er ein Programm das Frauentausch hieß.

Er genoss die Fernsehsendung ziemlich da ihr einziger Zweck schien, die neue „Mutter" zu nerven. Wäre es nicht lustig einen Mensch zu ärgern, dachte er bei sich. Sie könnten alle zwei Wochen alles machen was sie wollten und die Anderen Kinder hätten Esme, worüber sie sich bestimmt freuen würden.

Emmett war sicher, dass die Anderen sich kontrollieren werden könnten. Jaspers Kontrolle hatte sich drastische verbessert nachdem er Bella als Neugeborene erlebt hatte. ZU sehen, dass sie es konnte, überzeugte ihn, dass er selber auch stark genug war dem Drang nach Blut zu widerstehen. Er hatte sich selbst wiederholt getestet und der Verlockung wiederstanden. Er hatte sogar einmal Carlisle im Krankenhaus geholfen obwohl es sehr schwer für ihn war. Um sich selbst und Rosalie macht Emmett sich keinerlei Sorgen, aber Rosalie würde es hassen wenn die neue Mutter ihr etwas befehlen würde.

Also, ohne groß an die Konsequenzen zu denken, begann Emmett das Anmeldungsformular auszufüllen. Den Kurzfilm über die Familie hatte er schon gefilmt, hatte aber absichtlich an nichts Konkretes gedacht und nichts geplant. Edward und Alice würden ahnungslos sein.

Frauentausch Anmeldungsformular

Bitte füllen sie dieses Formular mit so viel Details wie möglich aus und fügen sie ein Video und Fotos der Familienmitglieder bei sowie ihre Adresse.

Name: Carlisle Cullen

Alter: 30

Name von Ihrem/Ihrer Lebenspartner(in): Esme Cullen

Name(n) und Alter der/s Kindes/er

Rosalie Cullen, 18

Emmett Cullen, 18

Renesmee Cullen, 8

Jacob Cullen, 20

Edward Cullen, 18

Bella Cullen, 18

Jasper Cullen, 18

Alice Cullen, 18

Regeln in Ihrem Haushalt:

Keine Gegenstände des und im Haus zerstören. Wenn ihr wirklich Ringen/Kämpfen müsst dann draussen.

Wir haben nicht viele Regeln in unserem Haushalt, weil wir wollen, dass unsere Kinder aus ihren Erfahrungen lernen.

Wer ist für Folgendes in Ihrem Haushalt verantwortlich?

Geld: Carlisle

Einkaufen: Alice

Hausaufgaben: Die Kinder

Haben Sie Haustiere?

Ja, ein Hund/Wolf

Nimmt Jemand in Ihrer Familie Drogen oder ist Alkoholiker?

Nein.

Hat Jemand in Ihrer Familie gesundheitliche Probleme.

Nein.

Besonderheiten der Familie:

Alle unsere Kinder sind sowohl adoptiert als auch verheiratet. Sie sind alle 18 und weil sie adoptiert sind ist es legal.

Der Film

_Hallo. Ich heisse Dr. Carlisle Cullen und unsere Familie würde gerne bei Ihrem Programm Frauentausch teilnehmen._

Ein Bild des Hauses der Cullens erscheint auf dem Bildschirm.

Als nächstes sieht man Edward der Klavier spielt und Bella die ihm dabei zuschaut.

_Das ist Edward. Er ist der Jüngste und der Erste den wir adoptiert haben. Er spielt gerne Musik und liest auch gerne. Er ist ein Besserwisser. Neben ihm sitzt seine Frau, Bella. Sie liest auch gerne und hasst shoppen._

Ein Bild von Alice und Jasper beim Knutschen.

_Das sind Alice und Jasper. Sie sehen… beschäftigt aus. Alice liebt das shoppen und gibt Millionen in der Woche aus wenn die neue Mode rauskommt. Sie kauft Kleider für unsere ganze Familie. Ihr Mann Jasper ist still und emotional._

Ein Bild von Emmetts und Rosalies Hochzeit.

_Emmett und Rosalie sind auch verheiratet. Emmett ist mein absoluter Liebling und er ist sehr talentiert. Rosalie ist sehr schön und geht gerne mit Alice shoppen._

Ein Bild von Esme.

_Meine Frau Esme ist sehr nett und sie ist gerne im Garten und so._

Man sieht Jacob in der Garage. Er ist am ein Auto umbauen und Renesmee sitzt auf der Motorhaube des Autos.

_Schlussendlich sind da Renesmee und Jacob. Renesmee ist acht, und wird zuhause unterrichtet. Jacob ist zwanzig und geht an die Uni aber er ist viel hier. Bitte nehmen sie uns die Super Cullen Familie für ihre super Show._

Emmett drückte senden.

Ein relativ kurzes Kapitel bitte schreibt mir trotzdem einen Kommentar!


End file.
